


House of Crimes

by Revere



Category: Alien Series, Altered Carbon (TV), Blade Runner (Movies), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, hosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/pseuds/Revere
Summary: It's an cyberpunk, tech noir au with investigations, crime, high-tech, human subject research and so on. Alien series, blade runner, Detroit become human timeline included.Will Graham was the investigator of unsolved projects. The last case he was working on dragged himself into the swirl of unspeakable issue. Into the evil mind research museum, the secrets behind were revealed with the AI- Hannibal Lector as the guidance.While Will and Hannibal got along well day by day, the FBI assigned another task for agents to find the missing investigator years ago......





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Just post it here, so I might keep updating it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/2: Occasionally adding more details.

When Will followed the disposable map to the Evil Mind Research Museum, he did not expect to stand in front of a grand mansion. He urged to check on the map again, but the cheesy device made an buzz sound then broke into pieces.

  
  
“I should’ve known it wouldn’t last long.” Will dropped the device and put away his glasses.

In front of him was the flourishing beauty of the fiercely plants climbing on the fences. The last time he saw these kinds of lively scene was when he was still in-service.

He couldn’t help but approach the fences. His fingers brushing on the red veins of the jagged leaves were bitten by a hidden thrown. A slightly cut caused by the lively plants reminded him veins of his own.

Or someone else’s.

A beeping sound from the gate got his attention.

  
He still got one mission to go, Will reminded himself and stepped on the stairs against the gate thus he missed the red light wire spread upon the plants, sending signals.

He pressed his thumb towards the screen beside. The retro iron door opened with a digital sound speaking, "Welcome, Mr. Graham".

The welcoming system in the house started to work in a sequence, even though the report showed that the building had not been used for at least 5 years. However, from the fluency of the system operation, the AI of the mansion was still well enough to fully response and held its duty.

“Hello?” Will walked through the hall, heard nothing but his own voice and footsteps echoing in the wide space.

  
The decorative lights hang under the high-rise roof twinkling like stars in the night sky. The wooden floor with different shades arranged themselves in geometric patterns, merge and apart. Through the shades of the chandeliers, there was an illusion as if the floor was also moving.

  
Each bookcase embed on the wall was equipped with reading light to provide illumination. The movable auxiliary ladders leading to the two-floor frame were placed at the corner.

Will walked straight toward the counter. Even though he didn't pay much attention to the surroundings, he still habitually observed every details, which was the talent he relied on but also tormented him.

  
Surprisingly, the AI of the building has not yet appeared. Will sat on the high chair at the counter and put his hands on his cheekbones to massage the skin between his eyebrows and temples.

"This is far more frustrated than I expected." Will said to himself, fingers rubbing against his eyes and grumbled.

"I’m tired of running after some ghost figure and..." 

Will paused when he heard a specific sound of glass with ice and looked up. 

A fine glass of whisky was placed in front of him. The man who wasn’t at the counter before, was at this moment pouring liquid into the glass.

Will examined the man in a fancy tuxedo, expensive and weary, and judging about the situation. Then he held the glass and took a gulp.

“I thought there’s no one here.” said Will. He leaned on the counter to take a closer look on the popped-up man. He got a brooding look, a pair of mysterious eyes, and alpine cheekbones. Will minded the thought and drained his glass.

”My apologies.” The man replied and poured another glass of wine for him.

“I haven’t had guest for a long time.”He said. 

”It took me awhile to prepare myself to deliver best-effort service.” 

“And what was it?” Will asked when he finished his second drink and turned the glass upside down.

“It depends on you, detective.” The man continued and offered Will his last drink.

“I am Hannibal Lecter, the AI manager of the Evil Mind Research Museum.” The man-Hannibal, replied, one hand up showing the vision of the museum as he spoke.

“Among all the the private artwork, writings, correspondence, and other personal artifacts of serial killers, we also provide room to scholars and researchers for long-term research usage.”

“To support them to gain more insight into how serial killers think?”

Hannibal smiled. His thin lips raised and the words spread out softly.  
  


”Mr. Graham, Will, working hard is an amazing virtue, however,” The AI manager spoke, the deep and soothing voice got Will's attention.

“It would count no more if you lost yourself in it.” Hannibal magically got another empty glass in his hand and filled both wine-cups instantly. 

”Don't break your neck trying to please all the people, after all......” He clinked his glass to Will’s and bottom it up.

Will looked into those ocean eyes and clear his wine-cup, too, he could hear the unspoken words were swallowed together.

”_-they’ll never appreciate it, don’t you think so, Mr. Graham_?”

For a moment or two, they were both still as stones.

Hannibal broke the moment first by reaching out his hand toward Will's.

Without second thought Will took Hannibal’s hand and shook it slightly.

To Will's surprise, the AI manager had warm fingers and tender palm as human did. 

"You must be exhausted, Mr. Graham, your room is ready and I’ll walk you to the door.”

Hannibal cleared Will’s wineglass away and gave him a key. 

"I'll see you tomorrow."

That night Will didn’t do much about his package, they were all placed into drawers and cabinets before he walked in the guest room. 

It was wrong in many ways but Will’s not gonna fight with the opportunity to have a hot bath and clean bed.

Will lied on the bed, thinking about the whole FBI-program and the strangest AI he ever met then fell asleep soundly. 


	2. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile to have this chapter done.

Will found himself in a dim room.

A clicking sound from nowhere echoed inside. “Tik-Tok, tik-tok, Tik-Tok”, Will found the consistently beats annoying and frowned.

Getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed, he noticed a metronome on the table not far behinds. The swaying LED needles pulled out a sector-shaped path due to the speedy movement.

Someone, more like a silhouette, was next to the table, one foot in front of him.

“I’m in a dream,” Will said to himself, then stepped forward.

He stepped forward to get closer to the silhouette but failed.

"_Splash!_"

The ground collapsed and the darkness swallowed him in one grip.

The darkness formed itself to tides of coldness and wetness flooding through his body and blocked his view.

Everything black.

  
He couldn't see himself, he stared at where his hands were supposed to be and saw nothing.

He could feel water flooding between his fingers, but he couldn't see them or picture them in his mind.

As if he was not in the darkness, _he was darkness himself_.

Will looked up, only to see the arc of light turned to a distant point and reached his hand.

"..." 

  
Will opened his eyes and found himself standing in the middle of a dim room, having his hand reaching up to the air. He remembered hearing a deep voice but the content was not clear.

The slides were constantly projected on the screen.

Girls and boys, elders and youngsters, the slides showed profile pictures on the left and information on the right. The clicking sounds echoed in the room.

Will laid his appendage back by his side and noticed that he stood on the stage of his lecture room in FBI. On the desk, photos of evidence were all over his textbooks, some were solved some were not. However, several side notes with question marks left aside make the detective doubt his memory.

He took another closer look and found a crimson “Why” written in the middle of his hanging boards, more photos were pinned up along with news and reports. He tried to read the side notes but some of them were unrecognizable— the keywords of each sentence were blacked out with markers. 

Only a red string hung around the pinhead, connecting all the clues and further extending to the darkness.

Will investigated the board hope to find more information yet he felt something tightened and twitched on his finger.

He raised his hand to his eyes and saw something wasn’t there before. 

A red string tied on him, right on his pinky finger.


	3. Mindless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/26: Sorry for uploading the draft accidentally, now it’s revised.

Hospital of Baltimore, room 302.

A boy sat upon the window shelves with stars and unlimited sky scrolling behind, he gazed at the dark room, humming along with the life support system, where the electrocardiography updating ups and downs constantly.

"They put the Wanderers here," said the boy. He gazed at them, with or without the AR helmets on their heads, piles of nutrients and injections set around to keep them alive. 

The boy winked while hearing a sobbing in the darkness. That was a sad lady. The woman sat aside the sickbed, holding one of the wanderer‘s hand, tears railing in her eyes, lips twitching while the languishing body barely held the warmth of it, the wanderer was close to his end.

Doctors and nurses brought the bad news with them, the lady shouted and cried yet the wanderer replied none. 

“Save him, Doc!” said the lady. Her tears glimmered with hope.  
  


The man was unconscious at the moment but with faith of the possible miracles in the future, thinking of the chances the woman still pressed her trembling finger to the screen, the fingerprint identification connected to the DNA bank and deducted a regular maintenance fee, only to seek one day the man would return from the deep-freeze to see her one more time.....

The boy sat upon the window shelf staring into the darkness while the transition was done. The nurses wrote down the number of the bedside and put a tag on the IV stand then left.

The door of room 302 closed again.

“Well, I guess it’s only you and me again,” said the boy who sat upon the bedside now looking down on the wanderer, his shadow covered up half of the man, but when the boy touched the wither skin, a mild of glowing rose from where they contact.

It started from the fingertips, the glowing spread through the veins, like branches toward the trunk, a visible transform lightened up the wanderer, his skin turned red, warmth returned to his body, and when the energy came to his core, all the transform reversed, as if the heart just took all the vitality. 

The boy kissed the wanderer’s cheek and said, ”Don’t push yourself too hard.”

“I’ll see you in your next life.” another kiss on the forehead.

“Mylimasis” and a final kiss sealed the wanderer’s lips.

Their lips never apart as the boy vanished with the wanderer’s breath.


End file.
